I Promise You
I Promise You (Yo Te Prometo en español) es una canción interpretada por Selena Gomez & The Scene, incluida en el primer álbum de la banda, llamado Kiss & Tell siendo la cuarta pista disponible. Letra Letra original= I know that my love for you is real It's something true that we do, just something natural that I feel When you walk in the room, when you're near I feel my heart skip a beat, the whole world disappears And there's just you and me Falling head over feet Let's take a chance together I know, I know, I know, I know We gonna make it 'Cause no one else can make me feel The way that you do, I promise you I know, I know, I know, I know We gonna get there Today, tomorrow, and forever We will stay true, I promise you They say that we're just too young to know But I'm sure, heart and soul, that I'm never letting you go When it's right it's right, and this is it 'Cause I'm walking on air every single time that we kiss You make the angels sing You give that songbird wings You make everything better I know, I know, I know, I know We gonna make it 'Cause no one else can make me feel The way that you do, I promise you I know, I know, I know, I know We gonna get there Today, tomorrow, and forever We will stay true, I promise you I'll never let you down I'll always hear you out There is nothing you cannot confide You listen when I speak You make my knees go weak And I just want you by my side I know, I know, I know, I know We gonna make it 'Cause no one else can make me feel The way that you do, I promise you I know, I know, I know, I know We gonna get there Today, tomorrow, forever We will stay true, I promise you We're gonna make it I promise you, yeah, yeah, yeah I promise you I promise you I promise you |-| Letra traducida= Yo se Que mi amor por Ti es real Es algo verdadero Lo que hacemos Sólo es algo natural Lo que siento Cuando entras en la habitación Cuando estás cerca Siento que mi corazón late rápido y El mundo entero desaparece Solo somos tu y yo Cayendo de la cabeza a los pies Vamos a tener una oportunidad, juntos Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, Lo lograremos Porque nadie más puede hacerme sentir igual que tu Te lo prometo Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, Vamos a llegar Hoy, mañana, Y siempre vamos a permanecer juntos Te lo prometo Ellos dicen: Que somos demasiado jóvenes para saber, Pero estoy segura de corazón y alma Que yo nunca te dejaré ir Cuando es correcto, es verdadero Y esto es así Porque caminó en el aire cada vez que nos besamos Haces que los ángeles canten Haces que suene sombrio Haces todo, mejor Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, Lo lograremos Porque nadie más puede hacerme sentir igual que tu Te lo prometo Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, Vamos a llegar Hoy, mañana, Y siempre vamos a permanecer juntos Te lo prometo Nunca te voy a fallar Siempre te voy a escuchar No hay nada que se pueda cambiar tendremos que combatir Tu escuchas cuando te hablo Haces que mis rodillas se debiliten Y yo sólo te quiero a mi lado Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, Lo lograremos Porque nadie más puede hacerme sentir igual que tu Te lo prometo Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, Vamos a llegar Hoy, mañana, Y siempre vamos a permanecer juntos Te lo prometo Notas *Letra traducida desde Coveralia.com Véase también Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones en Kiss & Tell